Siempre lo he sabido
by Dororo
Summary: A pesar de lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Majin Boo, hay cosas que el príncipe de los saiyajins nunca diría… Aunque tampoco Bulma necesita escucharlas.


Advertencia: Más que un fic esto es una escena y a pesar del momento en que se desarrolla, justo después de la batalla contra Majin Boo, cabe la posibilidad de que haya caído en un terrible OOC. No estoy demasiado segura. Si es así, perdonarme.

**DISCLAMER:** Todos los personajes y lugares que reconozcas son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama. El resto, sólo lo imaginé.

**SIEMPRE LO HE SABIDO**

Hasta sus oídos llega el rumor de las últimas conversaciones y el eco de las risas que poco a poco han ido agotándose en el transcurso de la fiesta. Todos parecían estar disfrutando la velada cuando ha decidido desparecer. Celebrando despreocupadamente como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la victoria bastase y un poco de jaleo y camaradería fueran suficientes para borrar lo acontecido hace apenas unas horas. La capacidad de esos humanos locos para dejar atrás los malos momentos y abrazar con optimismo el presente es algo que nunca dejará de sorprenderlo.

Ha librado alguna que otra guerra y peleado las suficientes batallas como para saber qué, si logras sobrevivir, siempre hay una máquina que regenera la piel o una semilla senzu que sana las heridas. Pero para él, un guerrero hecho en cientos de combates, eso nunca ha sido suficiente. Ha aprendido, a base de golpes y curas de humildad, que no son las cicatrices del cuerpo las que mantienen vivo el recuerdo de lo ocurrido sino las otras. Ese orgullo ofendido o la humillación que supone una derrota… Esas que nunca acaban de cerrar y permanecen dolorosamente abiertas en la memoria, ocultas entre capas y capas de fingida indiferencia.

La música sigue sonando, distrayendo la perenne soledad que le ha acompañado en los momentos importantes de su vida y que en ocasiones como ésta tanto necesita. Sabe por sus kis los que se han marchado ya y los pocos que quedan lo harán en unos momentos. Y tiene la certeza de que en otras circunstancias, habría volado lejos de todo y de todos para buscar por unos días refugio en algún lugar recóndito donde desenredar la maraña emocional que le perturba y le hace sentir estúpido.

Sin embargo, continúa sentado en la baranda de un balcón desde el que lleva años contemplado las estrellas, escudriñando entre alegres compases y risas un cielo que conoce como la palma de su mano porque ha pasado muchas horas con la vista y el pensamiento puestos en este. Podría nombrar cada una de las constelaciones que lo han guiado a lo largo de meses en el espacio y ha visitado muchos de esos sistemas planetarios que, para la mayoría son simples puntos luminosos en el fondo negro de la noche y en cambio para él, representan todos y cada uno de los futuros que pudo haber elegido tras la muerte de Freezer... Y no eligió.

Muchas noches, oteando el firmamento, se ha preguntado por qué diablos sigue aquí, varado en un lugar y a un destino que le son ajenos, viviendo una vida que no le corresponde y de la que a veces le gustaría escapar. Y hasta hoy, siempre ha dejado a su mente excusarse y perderse en las lejanas luces que titilan por sobre su cabeza e ignorar esa duda incómoda para la que no tenía respuesta. No al menos una que pudiera satisfacer su soberbia y mantener a salvo el orgullo. Ninguna en la que pudiera reconocer al príncipe ególatra y egoísta, al saiyajin sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos que le enseñaron a ser y gracias al cual ha podido sobrevivir.

Porque para él, todo se reduce a una simple cuestión de supervivencia. Detrás de cada decisión, de cada acción o palabra pronunciada se esconde algo que aprendió cuando apenas era un niño, si es que le dejaron serlo alguna vez. O golpeas o te golpean, esa es su filosofía de vida. Ser el más frío, el más duro, el mejor. Subsistir sin importar cómo, qué o a quién se deja atrás. El suyo nunca ha sido un mundo hecho para débiles. Los débiles no sobreviven… Los fuertes sí.

Por eso no quiere, no puede pensar en lo sucedido. No sin tener que cuestionar su pasado y renunciar a ser él mismo. Y no sabe si está preparado para eso. Si, conscientemente, lo estará alguna vez. Así que su instinto de conservación se rebela, obligándole a levantar y perder de vuelta la vista en las lejanas estrellas como cualquier otra noche.

Aunque ésta, no es una noche como las demás.

La música ha dejado de sonar y las voces se aproximan, reconoce el timbre agudo y "molesto" de Bulma y la risa del que hasta hoy era su peor enemigo. Baja los ojos y los observa caminar, charlando animadamente hasta detenerse en medio del jardín. Angosta la mirada fija en Goku y busca esa rabia, ese odio profundo y enraizado que forma parte de él, pero no lo encuentra. Su ritmo cardiaco es normal y ninguna fuerza invisible oprime la boca del estómago. No está, se ha ido y siente como si le hubieran arrancado de cuajo un pedazo importante de su vida y ya no pudiera recuperarlo. Sin metas, todo carece de sentido.

—¡Nos vemos, Vegeta! —grita "el tercera clase", sonriéndole abiertamente desde el suelo, y ladea los labios mientras lo ve llevarse los dedos a la frente y desaparecer. Por un segundo, sus ojos se clavan en unos iris azules pero enseguida desvía la mirada, devolviéndola al firmamento.

Piensa en lo cerca que ha estado de culminar su venganza y los últimos siete años pasan frente a él en una sucesión caótica e inconexa de imágenes. Las horas de duro entrenamiento, lo que ha tenido que sacrificar y dejar en el camino: su herencia, su futuro, incluso su orgullo.

Abre y mira incrédulo las palmas de sus manos y puede sentir el momento escurrirse entre los dedos. Tanto esfuerzo y dedicación para nada. No volverá tener otra oportunidad de poder vencerle.

Empuña con fuerza sus manos vacías a ambos lados del cuerpo y pierde de nuevo la mirada en las estrellas. Lo peor es que eso, ni tan siquiera le importa…

-0-0-0-

Mientras atraviesa el jardín, con Goku a su lado, fingiendo interés en la conversación, sus ojos están puestos en la silueta que la luz de la luna delata en el balcón. Mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación y deja escapar una corta carcajada por la ocurrencia de su amigo.

Si alguien le preguntara, ni tan siquiera podría repetir su jocoso comentario. Sólo intuye que tiene que reír y lo hace; ríe, contesta, actúa, se mueve por inercia. Como lleva haciéndolo toda la noche, aunque su mente se encuentre ausente. Lejos de la música que no ha dejado de sonar, de esa fiesta, de sus compañeros. En otro lugar, en las cosas que han pasado estos días… Deja de andar y muerde con saña su labio inferior…

Preocupada por las que aún están por pasar.

—No es fácil para él. —Oye y tarda unos segundos de más en procesar esas palabras y volver a la realidad, para mirar estupefacta al saiyajin plantado frente a ella, que la observa atentamente.

Bulma, se remueve nerviosa al saberse descubierta y no acaba de encontrar una respuesta, pero tampoco él la espera, así que se limita a fruncir una sonrisa de circunstancias que enseguida se ve correspondida por otra abierta y sincera. A pesar de su carácter aventurero y soñador y ese aire de estar continuamente en las nubes, Goku es, casi con toda seguridad, quién mejor puede entenderla en estos momentos, quizás porque comprende como pocos a su príncipe. A veces, ser odiado y no odiar te hace reflexionar y buscar hasta hallar un motivo.

—¡Nos vemos, Vegeta! —grita, alzando la vista al balcón, y ella levanta los ojos que por unos segundos se encuentran con los suyos.

Al instante, él rompe el contacto visual y centra de vuelta la atención en las estrellas. El nudo en su garganta se aprieta un poco más y suspira pesadamente, devolviendo frustrada la mirada al frente, donde su amigo ya ha desaparecido.

Despacio, echa a andar hacia la casa. Debería sentirse feliz con lo sucedido, lleva demasiado tiempo esperando este momento, y lo está. Feliz, nerviosa, insegura, asustada…

Con él es siempre todo tan complicado...

-0-0-0-

Una brisa ligera hace ondular sus cabellos trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. No sabe el tiempo que ha pasado, pueden ser varias horas o quizás tan sólo unos minutos. No está seguro y tampoco le importa demasiado. Ya no se oyen más que los sonidos propios de la noche entreverados con el rumor de la urbe de fondo. Hay luna llena, no se había fijado antes en la luna, y sus ojos descienden al jardín donde supone hace rato no queda nadie.

Pocos notarían el leve temblor de sus manos pero él sabe que está nervioso. Aprieta fuertemente los puños para templar el pulso y se incorpora despacio, como si no quisiera tener que hacerlo…

Y en verdad, no quiere tener que hacerlo.

"_¡Qué diablos!"_ Es el príncipe de los saijayins, o lo que queda de él. "_Lo poco que han dejado de él_", y éste último pensamiento le hace esbozar una sardónica sonrisa que borra de inmediato del rostro.

Podría quedarse toda la noche sentado en la misma jodida baranda y eso no cambiaría un ápice las cosas. "_Porque ya no se pueden cambiar las cosas…"_, así que carece de sentido prolongar más lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano va a tener que afrontar la situación de modo que gira sobre sus talones y camina con lentitud, echando un último vistazo a las estrellas por encima del hombro, antes de entrar en la habitación.

A primera vista el dormitorio parece vacío. Las lámparas están apagadas y la luz tenue de la luna se cuela por la ventana abierta insinuando los muebles entre las sombras. Sus ojos se fijan en la rendija de claridad que se filtra por debajo de la puerta del baño, evidenciando que hay alguien allí.

Sin embargo, eso es algo que sabía incluso antes de entrar en el cuarto.

De improviso, la puerta se abre dejando escapar una nube de vapor y la silueta de Bulma se recorta a contraluz en el umbral. Sus miradas se encuentran y aunque la oscuridad hace difícil poder leer nada en ellas, la tensión en el ambiente crece a cada segundo que pasa. Ni se mueven, ni dicen nada. Tan sólo se miran, atrapados en los ojos del otro como si de una tela de araña se tratara mientras el mundo gira y se desvanece a su alrededor.

En un acto reflejo, ella muerde nerviosa su labio inferior y desvía la mirada al tocador un instante al tiempo que da un par de titubeantes pasos adelante, enfrentándole de vuelta. El movimiento parece relajar el ambiente pero es una calma ficticia sobre la que aún pesa demasiado el silencio.

—Pensé que te vendría bien un baño. —pronuncia y a pesar de la aparente entereza que exhibe, le ha temblado la voz.

Vegeta no se inmuta y continua observándola en camisón a contraluz, agradeciendo a la penumbra y a la distancia no tener que enfrentar sus ojos. Se recuerda a sí mismo en otras ocasiones, en esta habitación, con ella mirándolo fijamente en la oscuridad y el orgullo abatido por la derrota. Revive la frustración y la rabia devorando sus entrañas. La sensación de debilidad, la impotencia que anuda la garganta, el caos… Cierra por un segundo los párpados, tratando de serenarse y aprieta la mandíbula mientras piensa cuánto más fácil sería si se tratara de nuevo de afrontar y superar una derrota, de levantarse y continuar a pesar de todo.

Pero esta vez, las cosas han ido mucho más allá de una brecha abierta en ese muro sólido e infranqueable que siempre lo ha protegido de cualquier sentimiento. Esta vez ha dejado que la pared se agriete y se resquebraje hasta derrumbarse estrepitosamente a sus pies y ahora no sabe si va a poder recomponerla con los pocos pedazos que le quedan.

Tampoco está seguro de querer hacerlo.

Se siente confuso, vulnerable, ridículo… y odia sentirse así. Odia que ella le haga sentir así.

Bulma, se aleja de la puerta y camina hasta el tocador, enciende la luz y se sienta frente al mismo, dándole la espalda. Como cualquier otra noche inicia el ritual de desmaquillarse antes de irse a dormir. Pero a él no le engaña, la conoce demasiado bien, puede oír su irregular respiración y presentir sus ojos atentos a que el espejo le devuelva cualquier gesto.

—Se va a enfriar —dice con naturalidad, interrumpiendo el movimiento suave del algodón que ha dejado al descubierto las ojeras y el cansancio acumulado en su rostro. Él reacciona frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin acabar de entenderla—. El agua, —aclara como si pudiera leer su pensamiento—. Se va a enfriar el agua. —Y continúa retirando los restos de maquillaje.

Bulma Briefs no es una mujer de largos silencios, ni tan siquiera es una que se haya callado alguna vez lo que piensa pero esta noche se muerde la lengua y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Mira a su espalda a través del espejo y reprime el impulso de correr a abrazarlo, quizás ahora que no hay nadie le permitiría hacerlo.

Ahoga un suspiro en la garganta y se aguanta las ganas. La vida a su lado es estar continuamente al borde del precipicio, un paso en falso y ya no hay suelo bajo tus pies. Ella, se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo cayendo y por eso ha aprendido a levantarse pero hoy siente que si cae tal vez no podrá volver a alzarse, así que procura mantener el equilibrio en el filo.

Durante unos segundos, Vegeta, permanece inmóvil y angosta los ojos con desconfianza, estudiando la teatral expresión que el algodón desenmascara en el cristal. Debería sentirse aliviado por su esfuerzo en aparentar normalidad pero es precisamente esa artificial cotidianidad lo que hace inverosímil la situación y le perturba aún más. Porque sólo se trata de la calma que precede la tormenta, por eso se obliga a caminar hasta el baño antes de que estalle la tempestad y cierra la puerta.

Se sienta al borde de la bañera para deshacerse de las botas y deja caer la ropa al suelo que está frío en contraste con el sofocante vapor que satura el aire y que huele a jabón. _"Demasiada espuma",_ piensa mientras entra en el agua, sumergiéndose completamente. Aguanta cuanto puede la respiración, aislándose de todo, incluso de él mismo, antes de sacar la cabeza. Enseguida su pelo se levanta y recupera la forma habitual goteando sobre los hombros y el rostro.

El calor afloja los músculos y la soledad parece mitigar la tensión, haciéndole sentir mejor. Se recuesta atrás y pierde la mirada en las pequeñas gotas que se condensan y resbalan con lentitud sobre las paredes revestidas de azulejo. Una neblina similar al vaho que flota en el ambiente emborrona su pensamiento y el sopor del cuarto acaba por relajarlo. Le pesan los párpados y los deja caer.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llega a sus oídos como algo lejano y a pesar de ser consciente de que ha entrado en el baño, no se mueve, ni abre los ojos. No necesita verla, la recrea atravesando la habitación para llegar a la bañera y arrodillarse a su espalda. La incertidumbre es un nudo en su estómago y contiene el aire más de lo necesario en los pulmones, soltándolo despacio.

Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que no hable, que no diga nada. No quiere oír, ni saber.

Sus brazos lo rodean y sus senos se pegan a su espalda. Un vivo escalofrío le recorre de arriba abajo para quedarse justo ahí, cosquilleando en su vientre, desanudando los nervios, anticipando el deseo. Siente la esponja deslizarse por su torso y el aliento tibio de Bulma golpeándole el cuello. Aprieta los dientes un instante y se deja llevar.

Deja que le enjabone y respire cerca de su oído, que le "cuide". No lo hace porque lo necesite, aunque imagina que ella sí, pero para negarse tendría que romper ese silencio tácito que se ha instalado entre ambos y en el que de momento se siente a salvo.

No tiene idea del tiempo que pasan así, con ella bañándolo y acariciándolo sutilmente, casi sin querer, con su respiración y su boca demasiado cerca, con el agua arrugando la piel y la sangre agolpándose en su erección, bajo la espuma.

Vuelve a la realidad cuándo la esponja cae dentro de la bañera y deja de percibirla a su espalda. Escucha el agua correr y abre los ojos con lentitud, como si le costara trabajo.

Ella está sentada en el borde de porcelana blanca, con una mano bajo el grifo comprobando la temperatura y la otra asiendo el rociador. Se voltea y sus miradas se encuentran por primera vez diáfanas y a solas en toda la noche. Sus iris azules le cuentan muchas cosas, quizá incluso más de las que se calla y procura no pensar lo que puede estar leyendo en los suyos.

Sin dejar de enfrentarla, flexiona las rodillas e incorpora cansinamente la espalda, apoyando las manos en el filo como si tuviera en verdad la intención de levantarse para dejarla aclarar los restos de jabón. Bulma cierra por instinto los ojos y emite un grito corto de sorpresa cuando lo siente asir su cintura.

Se escucha el chapoteo y la bañera se desborda. ..

Confusa, parpadea varias veces antes de ser consciente de lo que ha pasado. Percibe el frío de la tela que va empapándose y pegándose a la piel y por un segundo se enfurece, a parte del susto, está mojada e incomoda. El rociador que ha dejado escapar, serpentea frenéticamente en el suelo escampando agua alrededor, alarga su brazo para cerrar el grifo y mira perpleja la manera ridícula en que sus piernas cuelgan fuera de la bañera, balanceándolas ligeramente para verse los pies.

De repente se echa a reír. La suya es una risa espontánea que inunda la habitación y destila felicidad. Ríe con ganas, como no ha podido hacerlo antes, como si la invisible y pesada losa que lleva sosteniendo durante horas sobre sus hombros acabara de diluirse. Durante un buen rato, el tintineo de su risa reverbera en las húmedas paredes de azulejo y tarda en apaciguarse, pero poco a poco el silencio vuelve a reinar en el baño.

Vegeta se recuesta atrás, entornando los ojos para verla pasar con dificultad las piernas por encima del filo y removerse sobre su regazo, derramando agua y encharcando aún más el suelo, hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él. El borde del camisón flota entre la espuma y sus manos se cuelan a ambos lados del cuerpo por debajo de la seda, deslizándose por sus muslos hasta las caderas.

Ella lo mira y apoya las suyas en su pecho, sintiendo bajo la palma los enérgicos latidos. A pesar de su indolente apariencia, el corazón le late deprisa. Esboza una sonrisa ausente y perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, se inclina hacia delante, trazando con la punta de la nariz su mandíbula para acabar mordisqueándole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te quiero. —Le susurra de improviso al oído y percibe como deja de respirar y sus dedos se le clavan en la piel, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Al instante cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes como si así fuera capaz de retener esas dos palabras que ha dejado escapar mientras se maldice mentalmente por ser tan estúpida.

Toma aire y se incorpora despacio. En el pesado silencio sus iris azules enfrentan una inquietante y oscura mirada.

Él perfila con la vista la tensa expresión de su rostro y se sumerge en esos océanos expectantes donde nada el deseo y se ahogan las palabras. Sin abandonar su mirada, la toma de la barbilla y tira ligeramente hacia abajo, entreabriendo sus labios mientras se aproxima. Los roza con los suyos y deja que sus alientos intimen, que se busquen y se mezclen, reconociéndose después de muchos días.

La ve cerrar los ojos y los cierra también. La besa despacio, conteniéndose. Ahonda en su boca haciendo suya su lengua y el inconfundible sabor de su saliva. El contacto se le antoja en extremo excitante... ¡Condenadamente insuficiente!... Así que pasa la mano derecha por detrás de su nuca, acercándola, y desliza la izquierda hasta la espalda.

Un gemido le quema la garganta cuando la empuja, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo. La situación lo domina, pidiéndole más, mucho más y ladea el rostro para profundizar un beso que crece en intensidad, volviéndose voraz. Un beso necesitado que acaba por derribar lo poco que queda en pie de ese muro emocional que siempre los separa. Todo lo que quiere es entrar en ella, impulsarse y derramarse en ella hasta ordenar la confusión y sentir que vuelve a tener el control.

Su boca recoge un débil jadeo. La falta de oxígeno no podría importarle menos en estos momentos pero sabe que tiene que dejarla respirar. Se separan y sus frentes quedan unidas, ninguno dice nada, tampoco se mueven, sólo se miran mientras toman el aire que necesitan para acompasar su arrítmica respiración. Su mano izquierda sigue en la espalda de Bulma y devuelve la derecha a su cadera.

—Te quiero —repite ella en voz baja, clavando su intensa y resuelta mirada en él que no deja de enfrentarla.

Secretamente, siempre le ha gustado el valor y la pasión que irradian sus pupilas cuando le mira y por un momento, por una fracción de segundo, se siente capaz de contestar. Pero su orgullo le dice que eso sería renunciar a lo poco que aún le queda de sí mismo y ya ha hecho suficientes sacrificios por un día, de modo que aprieta frustrado los dientes y deja que la respuesta muera en su mente mucho antes de poder abandonar la garganta.

Ella le sonríe, es una sonrisa tibia y audaz, el tipo de sonrisa que le descoloca porque no termina nunca de adivinar qué significa o cómo acabará, y se inclina sobre su pecho, delineando con los labios y la punta de la lengua la tensa mandíbula que se relaja al instante.

—No tienes que decirlo —murmura y ambos saben a qué se refiere. Vegeta se incorpora llevándola con él y hunde la cara en su cuello, acercando aún más sus cuerpos. No puede evitar gemir sobre su piel cuando siente las manos femeninas deslizarse hasta los hombros para bajar por su espalda y la boca de Bulma bordear de nuevo el lóbulo de la oreja—. Lo sé —le susurra queda al oído—. En el fondo, siempre lo he sabido…

* * *

Este fic tiene varios años y en su momento, fue un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga a la que hace tiempo que no veo. Hoy me acordé ella y quise compartirlo. Espero de corazón, Vanesa, que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas.

Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
